SaxySitter
by DaarkBlondiie
Summary: Suite à un pari perdu, Brittany se voit accepter un gage complétement loufoque. Brittana avec mention de Faberry. EN PAUSE
1. Le pari

**_Salut salut ! Alors voilà un petit délire totalement tordu qui as germer dans ma tête après un faux numéros m'appelant. Complétement tordu, cinglé, débile, mais j'me suis éclatée à l'écrire xD j'espère que vous vous éclaterez à le lire x)_  
**

**_P.S: Le titre est un jeu de mots entre "Baby" et "Sexy", c'qui nous donne "Saxy-Sitter" xD_**

**_Bonne lecture, j'espère ^^_**

**_DaarkBlondiie xoxo_**

**_- Brittana/HeYa - Faberry/Achele -_**

**Expéditeur : **BrittBrittSPierce

**Destinataire : **SanLopez

**Date : **23 avril 2017 00:45

**Objet : **Désoler

_Mlle Lopez,_

_Je suis désoler d'avance pour l'appel que vous recevrez dans la journée suivant ce mail, sachez que c'est un pari stupide fait avec des amis, tout aussi stupide. En espèrant ne pas vous avoir importuner,_

_Amicalement,_

_Brittany Pierce_

_P.S:__ ne dites pas que vous avez reçue ce message, jouez le jeu._

La brune fronça les sourcils en lisant le mail lui étant adressée. Comment cette Brittany Pierce avait eue son adresse mail ? Et comment avait-elle eue son numéro de téléphone ? Car, si elle avait bien compris, des crétins avaient eut son numéro de portable et comptaient l'appeler dans la journée pour un pari._Y en a qui ont vraiment que ça a foutre, _pensa-t-elle en supprimant le message sans avoir répondue. Elle soupira et verifia ses autres mails. Pub, offre divers, encore des pubs, voyance... Rien de bien interressant. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, mettant tous les mails à la corbeille et se connecta sur Facebook. Elle remarqua le statut de sa meilleure amie qui était passé de «en couple» à «fiancée». Un sourire sincère se dessina sur les lèvres et elle marqua un petit message de félicitations pour sa meilleure amie et sa future femme, ainsi qu'une invitation à dîner pour le week-end prochain chez elle. Elle se déconnecta et éteignit son ordinateur. Elle se leva, s'étira en faisant craquer les os de son dos et voulue se prendre un café, mais remarqua sa cafetière vide. Elle se rembrunit et se décida de descendre au café en bas de chez elle. Elle enfila sa veste, ses basket et ferma la porte de son appartement derrière elle, avant de dévaller les deux étages de son immeuble. Sortant dans l'air relativement frais de ce matin-là, elle mit ses mains dans ses poches et alla rapidement vers le café. Elle rentra dans l'espace confinée en saluant de la tête les serveurs présents. Une grande blonde retint tout particulièrement son attention. Un jean fuseau mettait bien en valeur ses longues jambes fines, une tunique ample noir tombait juste au-dessus de ses fesses bien bombé. Elle portait un espèce de beret avec le nom du café. La brune ne la voyait que de dos, mais ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait. Elle avait toujours eue un faible pour les blondes aux yeux bleus. Elle espèrait secrètement que cette blonde-là ait les yeux bleu pour apprécier ce physique irréprochable comme il se devait.

Elle s'installa à une table près de la vitre et attendit qu'un serveur vienne prendre sa commande. Elle se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées, le mail étrange lui revenant en mémoire. Cela l'agaçait réelement ces genres de situation. En plus, elle ne savait pas comment ces étrangers avaient eut son adresse e-mail _et _son numéro de téléphone. Elle ne connaissait aucunes Brittany dans son entourage. Et ses amis non plus.

**_Bonjour, que dois-je vous servir ? **demanda une voix douce, la sortant de ses songes.

Elle leva la tête et croisa deux yeux d'un bleu azur brillant, encore plus bleu que l'océan lors de grand soleil. Santana était vraiment sous le charme de cette blonde, dès le premier regard.

**_Un café bien corsé, s'il vous plaît, **demanda la brune.

**_Je vous apporte ça ! **s'exclama la blonde, faisant sourire la latina.

La serveuse se retourna et en marchant, Santana eut l'impression de voir un Ange voler ou danser. Elle venait à peine de la "rencontrer" et voilà qu'elle la comparaissait à un Ange !_T'es stupide, quand tu t'y met, _pensa-t-elle en quittant la blonde des yeux.

Cette dernière était arrivée au comptoir et avait commander le café de la cliente. L'autre serveur, Puck, prépara le café en parlant avec la blonde. Soudain, il se tourna vers elle et l'avisa avant de lui faire un sourire carnassier.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Noah ? **demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

**_À ta pause, on appel cette Santana Lopez, **dit-il. **Et pas question de te défiler, t'a perdue, alors tu subi !**

La blonde grommela des mots inintelligible en le fusillant du regard.

**_C'est un peu normal que j'ai perdue, vous m'avez fait boire comme je sais pas quoi ! Comment veux-tu que je garde mes fringues en étant autant torchée ?**

** _Ça, ma belle, faut pas être dépendante des strip-tease, **ricana Puck. **En tout cas, dommage que tu soit lesbienne, je t'aurais bien mis dans mon lit, t'a un déhanché !**

Pour toute réponse, il se reçu un morceau de sucre sur le visage, le faisant éclater de rire.

La brune, à quelques tables de là, sortit de sa torpeur en entendant le rire fort du serveur. Elle tourna la tête vers le comptoir et vit la blonde lever les yeux au ciel en s'emparant du plateau avec la commande. Elle posa la tasse devant la brune en lui offrant un sourire magnifique - selon la latina - et repartie vers le comptoir. La brune ne s'apperçut qu'à ce moment qu'il n'y avait personnes à par un vieux riche et elle dans le café. _Tu m'étonne, personnes se léve à 6h un dimanche matin, _s'énerva-t-elle mentalement. Elle mit un sucre dans le liquide noir et elle le tourna distraitement, regardant le soleil se lever, teintant le ciel de douces couleurs rosé-orangé. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et bu une petite gorgée de café brûlant. Reposant la tasse, elle s'adossa à la chaise et sortit son téléphone. Elle s'amusa quelques minutes avec son Tetris, jusqu'à ce que la chaise en face d'elle soit tirée. Relevant la tête, elle vit le serveur avec une crête bizarre lui sourire. Elle arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

**_Comment se fait-il qu'une aussi belle créature soit seule ? **dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

La brune fit une moue blasée.

**_Révise tes techniques de dragues, _estúpido_,** siffla-t-elle. **Et puis, je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais le rat mort que t'as sur la tête, ça l'fait moyen.**

**_Ouh, sauvage, **dit Puck avec un clin d'oeil.

**_Écoute, je suis pas interresser alors va draguer ailleurs, merci, **répliqua-t-elle, le coupant.

Elle détourna le regard, se replongeant dans son jeu, ignorant le regard déçu qu'arborait le serveur. Non loin de là, la serveuse blonde se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le rateau que venait de se prendre son ami. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater franchement de rire en le voyant insister et se recevoir le verre d'eau de la cliente en plein visage. Elle rigolait bruyamment, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Puck. La bune esquissa un sourire moqueur en direction du serveur qui se leva et alla se changer.

La latina termina enfin son café, se leva et sortit le porte-feuille de son sac. Elle posa la monnaie sur la table en laissant un pourboir, puis elle quitta le café, non sans avoir lancer un petit clin d'œeil à la blonde, qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux. La blonde lui fit un sourire magnifique - selon Santana. Et la brune sortit enfin dans la fraîcheur du matin. Enfin, l'air commençait à considérablement se réchauffer, puisqu'elle retira sa veste et la calla sur son avant-bras replié contre son ventre. Elle fit un petit détour par le parc avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle aimait se retrouver dans la nature, entourée d'arbre, de fleur et surtout, de calme. Enfin calme, quand les enfants ne lui tournait pas autour pour qu'elle joue avec eux. La plupart du temps, elle acceptait. Les parents la connaissait pratiquement tous, étant la seule baby-sitter fiable du quartier. En étant avec tout ces enfants, quelque chose la frappa. Le seul endroit où cette Brittany Pierce pouvait avoir eue son adresse mail ainsi que son numéro de téléphone était sur le site d'anonce pour baby-sitter. Les fins de mois étant un peu dur, elle avait décidée de mettre une petite anonce pour que des parents puissent la contacter si besoin. _Et des crétins veulent me prendre pour une conne ? J'vais les envoyer chier vite fait bien fait ces _idiotas_, façon Lima Height Adjacent... bon okkay, pas de cette façon, puisque j'y habite plus, mais il vont voir qui est Santana Lopez, _mierda _! J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des ados immature qui pensent qu'à se foutre de la gueule des gens ! _pensa-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Elle sourit alors qu'un des garçons qu'elle gardait lui tendit une fleur qu'il avait piqué dans un des massif du parc. Elle savait que le petit Théo était "amoureux" d'elle. Elle le remercia en l'embrassant sur le front et s'agenouilla devant les trois enfants autour d'elle, leur demandant ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Les deux garçons voulaient courir. Elle les laissa se dépenser comme des dératé, pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur un banc, surveillant Alice, la seule fille qu'elle gardait le mercredi et jeudi soir, faire de la balançoire. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pulpeuse. Elle adorait voir les trois petits monstres s'amuser et rigoler ainsi. La mère de Mathias, l'autre garçon, s'installa à ses côtés et elles parlèrent quelques minutes, avant que le téléphone de Santana ne sonne. Elle regarda le numéro. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était sûre que l'appel venait de cette Brittany. Elle fut tenter de ne pas répondre, mais se résolue à décrocher. S'excusant auprès de la mère de Mathias, elle se leva et décrocha.

**_Allô, **dit-elle séchement.

**__Bonjour, Brittany Pierce_ à _l'appareil,_** dit une voix douce à l'autre bout du fil.

La brune fronça les sourcils, certaine d'avoir entendue cette voix quelque part.

**_Écoutez, mademoiselle, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos stupides histoires de pari ou de je ne sais quoi, **s'énerva la latina. **Trouvez une autre distraction au lieu de faire chier les gens un dimanche matin...****  
**

**__S'il__ vous plaît, écoutez_ _moi,_ **la coupa Brittany d'une voix suplliante. **_Laissez-moi au moins vous expliquer toute... euh... l'histoire._****  
**

La brune serra les dents pour s'empêcher de s'emporter et émit un grognement en signe d'approbation. Elle entendit la fille souffler. Un bruit de froissement de vêtements retentit à l'autre bout du fil et une porte claqua.

**_Hum... voilà, y a quelques jours, j'ai fêter mon anniversaire avec des amis. Vous devez savoir ce que c'est entre ado, musique, alcool... Bref. Quand je boit un peu trop, j'ai tendance à... hum... faire des strip-tease. Et avant que la fête ne commence, j'ai fait un pari complètement débile avec quelques amis, comme quoi je devait réussir à garder mes vêtements jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Bien sûr, j'ai trop bu et... bref, vous vous doutez de la suite. Mon meilleur ami à trouver votre anonce sur ce site, là... euh... babyboom ou un truc dans l'genre. Et comme gage, il m'a dit de vous appeler et de vous faire venir pour... pourquevousmegardiezleweeken dprochain.**

La brune s'empêcha d'éclater de rire, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Son rire retentit fortement, faisant retourner quelques personnes assez proches d'elle. Elle avait mal au ventre à force de rire et se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'écrouler par terre.

Reprenant avec difficulté son sérieux, elle recolla le combiné contre son oreille, en essuyant les larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux. Elle entendit Brittany grommeler dans le téléphone et son fou-rire menaça de repartir de plus belle. Mais elle avala une grande goulée d'air et se racla la gorge.

**_Excusez-moi, **dit la brune, la voix un peu moqueuse. **Donc, si je comprend bien, je devrez faire du _baby-sitting _à quelqu'un d'environs vingt ans, je me trompe ?**

**__Vingt-cinq,_**grommela Brittany. _**Et pis pas la peine de vous foutre de ma gueule, c'est pas de ma faute si mes amis sont aussi stupide pour proposer des gages pareils ! Ils savent très bien que quand je suis bourrée, j'me retient pas !**_**  
**

**_Et bien évite les boissons alcolisées, la prochaine fois, **rétorqua la latina.

_**_Ouais, bin j'aimerais bien t'y voir, hein !**_ronchonna l'autre. **_En plus, si tu refuse, j'vais devoir me coltiner le clone de Mary Poppins en dix fois plus cinglée._**

Étrangement, le tutoiement été passé tout naturellement, et ne semblait gêner aucunes des deux filles.

**_Tu me feras un petit strip-tease, si je viens ? **s'esclaffa Santana.

Elle cru _entendre _Brittany rougir à l'autre bout du fil.

**_Écoute, **finit par dire Santana, sérieusement. **J'veux bien t'épargner Mary Poppins bis, mais que je voye pas tes _idiotas d'amigos, _rappliquer, _¿lo ti_****_enes?_**

**__Ouais ouais, pas de soucis,_ **dit Brittany, soulager. **Euh... donc... euh...**

**_Adresse, numéro de rue, appartement si besoin, location... t'es en mesure de me fournir ça ? **claqua Santana.

**__Euh... oui oui,_ **dit rapidement Brittany. **_Je t'envoie le tout par mail, ce soir, quand j'ai finis de bosser._**

**_Ok, **dit la brune. **J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire du _baby-sitting _à une adulte. M'enfin, ça doit pas être mal. T'auras de couche à changer ? Ni de biberon à prendre toutes les heures ?**

_**_Haha, très drôle,**_rétorqua Brittany avec sarcasme. _**Merci de m'éviter l'autre greluche avec son parapluie bidon et son supercalifra-machin-chose numéro deux.**_

**_À ton service, mais t'y fait pas trop, hein !**

Elle raccrochèrent et Santana ne put réprimer un autre petit fou-rire discret qui la gagnait. Cette histoire était complétement loufoque, mais elle attendait le week-end prochain avec impatience pour voir ce que ça donnait.

**~HeYa/Achele~**

**Autant prévenir de suite, je sais pas si y auras une suite ! À vous de voir pour me motiver de faire fonctionne ma cellule grise qui me sert de cerveau xD**

**J'espère que ça vous as plu xD et désoler pour les éventuelle fautes que j'ai pu oublier, mais il se fait tard et mon cerveau est en mode VEILLE depuis quelques heures xD**

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer ;)**

**Thanks**

***DaarkBlondiie***


	2. Une semaine banale

_**Hola, amigos ! Comment ça va par chez vous ? J'espère qu'il fait plus beau que chez moi où y a la pluie, le ciel gris et la neige depuis quelques jours. Pour vous remonter le moral, je vous offre un second chapitre de cette fic particulière ^^**_

_**Désolé pour cette attente, mais j'avais un petit problème de connexion internet cause de la neige et j'avais perdue une partie de mes chapitres :,(**_

_**Bref, comme les reviews étaient toutes les mêmes, j'vais pas faire de romans pour dire que la suite est bien là et que je vous remercie bien bas pour vos reviews motivantes ^^**_

_**Voici la suite, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Reviewer, vous ne mourrez pas !**_

_**Kiss**_

_***DaarkBlondiie***_

_**- Brittana/HeYa - Faberry/Achele -**_

La jounée avait bien démarrer pour Santana. Elle s'était levée de bonne humeur, ce qui, en soit, était un fait rare pour elle. Elle retourna au café en bas de chez elle, n'ayant toujours pas acheté de café. Mais surtout, elle voulait revoir la blonde. Malheureusement, ce matin-là, la blonde n'était pas présente. Elle fut déçue, et commanda un latte dans un gobelet refermable, puis se précipita dehors, pour attraper un taxi. Elle en attrapa un au vol et donna l'adresse de son école. Elle sirota tranquillement son café, ignorant les regards lubriques que lui lançait le conducteur. C'était un homme assez grands, la cinquantaine passée, des cheveux courts noir, des yeux marrons, dissimulés derrière des lunettes à doubles foyer. Elle lui lança une pique comme elle seule savait le faire en lui adressant un regards noir.

Le taxi se gara devant l'école et Santana le paya rapidement avant de sortir du véhicule. Elle rentra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers une des salles. Quelques élèves étaient déjà présentes, avec le prof. Elle les salua rapidement et s'installa sur un des sièges au fond de la salle. Santana n'était que l'assistante du prof de danse, mais comme souvent, plus d'une trentaines d'élèves étaient présents, elle les aider à ne pas perdre le rythme de la musique, ou leur apprenait les pas, ou encore, les motiver s'ils flanchaient. Mike, le prof et _"ami" _de lycée de Santana, l'avait conseillé au directeur, qui l'avait de suite embauché en voyant le potentiel de la brune. Depuis un peu plus de cinq ans, elle travaillait à mi-temps dans l'école, pour un salaire convenablement raisonnable. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire d'autres petits boulot à côté, comme aider ses voisins s'ils avaient besoin, ou garder des enfants quand les parents ne pouvaient être présents ou s'ils voulaient avoir un moment seuls.

Cela lui fit se rappeler le coup de fil de la veille. Un petit rire moqueur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait faire le week-end prochain. Le pire, c'était que ce n'était même pas une blagues ! Un certain Kurt l'avait rappeler dans l'après-midi pour lui dire la même chose, sans pour autant dire que c'était un pari. Elle devait _vraiment _aller garder une nana de vingt-cinq ans le samedi soir. _Ha, ces jeunes, alors, _pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Le cours commença, et elle dut bien vite se lever pour aider quelques nouveaux. Elle prit un groupe de quinzes étudiants pour leur apprendre les pas lentements, après s'être échauffés. Pour laisser de la place aux "anciens" élèves, elle emprunta un C.D à Mike et se dirigea vers une autre salle, accompagner de son groupe. Elle les fit s'échauffer une nouvelle fois rapidement, puis lança la musique. Elle se sentait bien, là, seule, à donner un cour de danse, donnant des conseils, aidant sur certaines figures... Elle se sentait à l'aise, dans son élèment. Elle voulait que ce cour ne finisse jamais, ou avoir sa propre classe à elle. Mais il n'y avait plus de place pour une prof en plus, donc elle se contentait du statut d'assistante.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la musique, éxécutant parfaitement les pas sans fautes, enchainant les figures sans accroc, laissant ses étudiants admiratif. Elle était tellement concentrée, qu'elle ne remarqua pas deux prunelles bleu azur braqués sur elle, inspectant chaques courbes de son corp, chaques pas de danse. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, essoufflée, en sueur et acclamer par son groupe, la forme à qui appartenait les yeux bleu avait déjà disparut.

Santana relança le C.D est refit la chorégraphie plus lentement, suivit par les étudiants. Patiente, elle remontra plus d'une fois plusieurs pas, avant que le cours ne prenne fin. Mike se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Santana avait beau être une garce finis dans certains moments, dans d'autres, elle devenait une femme normale, passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne l'avait vu que très rarement ainsi, et était heureux quand il voyait cette partie de son amie. Car il avait eu beau la détester durant leur adolescence, il s'était prit d'affection pour la latina. Il savait qu'elle l'appréciait, aussi. Mais elle avait une façon bien particulière de le montrer. Elle n'extériorisait jamais ses sentiments, et envoyait des vannes à tout va pour montrer son attachement à quelqu'un.

**_Tiens, le rouleau de printemps est de sortis, **railla-t-elle en l'appercevant.

Il se contenta de sourire et la prévint qu'elle pouvait partir. Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule en partant avec un sourire. Elle alla dans les vestiaires et s'attarda dans la douche pour enlever toutes traces de transpiration. Heureusement, c'était des cabines individuelle qui se verrouillais de l'intèrieur. Elle sortit une demi-heure plus tard et s'habilla rapidement, avant de sortir de l'école, son sac de rechange sur l'épaule.

Elle rentra vite fait chez elle pour poser son sac et ressortit. Elle alluma son téléphone et consulta ses messages. Un venait de Quinn, lui donnant RDV chez elle, l'autre de la mère de Mathias pour garder le petit le soir-même, et le dernier de Brittany lui donnant son adresse. Santana fut surprise, car elles n'habitaient pas loin l'une de chez l'autre. Elle hausa les épaules et répondit un "merci" bref, avant de prendre la route.

Elle tappa deux coups sur la porte en bois et attendit que sa meilleure amie vienne lui ouvrir. Des bruits de pas précipité raisonnèrent dans le couloir et le verrou cliqueta, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Une brune débraillé, avec les cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges apparut à l'encadrement de la porte. Santana roula des yeux et s'empêcha de rigoler.

**_Tiens, salut Santana, **dit la petite brune.

**_Salut la naine, **dit la latina. **Vous avez finit votre séance de sport de chambre ou je vous attends ?**

**_Bonne idée, Satan, attends nous devant la porte, **dit une voix à l'autre bout du couloir. **Et évite d'appeler ma future femme par tes surnoms sortit de nul part, s'il te plaît.**

La brune rougis encore plus et Santana éclata de rire, sans faire attention aux paroles de Quinn.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincé, madre de dios ! **grommela Santana.

**_Elle ? Coincé ? Tu sais pas ce que tu dit, S.**

**_J'préfère pas savoir, **répliqua rapidement la latina.

La blonde rigola et enlança chérie par la taille. Santana esquissa un petit sourire et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle enviait sa meilleure amie et sa petite amie, mais elle était tellement fière que jamais elle ne leur avouerait.

Santana suivit ses amies dans le salon et s'installa sur le canapé. Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers Rachel et lui prit la main. La diva, surprise, sursauta, mais quand elle vit la latina fixer sa bague avec un sourire mélancolique, elle esquissa elle-même un petit sourire. Elle s'approcha de Santana et mit une main sur son épaule.

**_T'inquiéte pas, San', tu trouveras celle qu'il te faut.**

**_M'ouais, **grommela la latina en relevant la tête. **Bref, j'voulais vous prévenir que pour le repas de samedi soir tombe à l'eau, je bosse.**

**_Pas grave, **dit la blonde en revenant de la cuisine, un plateau dans les mains. **Tant que tu es mon témoin, tu peux bosser tout les jours !**

Le visage de la latina s'illumina alors qu'un grand sourire faisait pétiller de bonheur ses yeux sombres. Elle accepta et s'autorisa à prendre les futures mariées dans ses bras, ce qui surpris agréablement ses deux amies, ne la connaissant pas tellement tactile envers son entourage.

La fin de journée arriva rapidement et Santana rentra chez elle. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se calla devant la télé avec une bière dans les mains. Alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna, troublant le calme relatif de l'appartement, la faisant sursauter. Elle se leva, chassant le sommeil qui s'emparaît de son cerveau et alla ouvrir. Une petite furie brune lui fonça dessus à grands cris joyeux, lui coupant la respiration. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se rappela qu'elle devait garder Mathias pour la soirée. Elle se dégagea après avoir embrassé le front du garçon, et fit rentrer la mère quelques secondes. Cette dernière avait été prévenue à la dernière minute qu'un dîner de charité avait été prévu dans sa boîte, et qu'elle ne savait pas à quelle heure elle récupérerais son fils. La latina proposa de le garder jusqu'au lendemain et de lui rammener dans la matiné, avant de partir travailler. La plus âgée remerçia Santana en lui promettant de la payer plus. Santana refusa mais fut obliger d'accepter sous l'insistance de l'autre. Une fois sa mère partit, Mathias s'accrocha à la latina.

**_Alors, p'tit bout, tu veux manger quoi, ce soir ? **demanda-t-elle en le poussant vers le salon.

**_Pizza ! **s'exclama-t-il en sautant sur le canapé.

La latina rigola.

**_Comme d'habitude, aux champignons et poivrons ?**

**_Oui ! Avec beaucoup de fromage !**

La brune sourit et commanda les pizzas.

...

La semaine passa rapidement. Tout les matins, elle allait au café en bas de chez elle de bonne heure, pour voir la belle blonde. Elle voulait aller lui parler, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se décidait, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec elle. Soit le serveur qui l'avait dragué le dimanche dernier, ou un garçon extrémement éfféminé, ou encore des prétendants, qu'elle remballait rapidement. Voir ça mettait la latina de bonne humeur. Elle était arrivée toute joyeuse à chacuns de ses cours de danse, n'insultant presque personnes. Presque, évidemment. Toujours sur les coups de 12h45, elle n'appercevait pas la forme la fixer pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes, dans l'ombre de la porte de la salle, concentrer sur ses pas.

Ce samedi matin, elle se leva un peu plus tard que d'habitude, profitant de son jour de repos. Elle traina assez longtemps au lit, s'autorisant même à rester en peignoir pour faire son ménage. Elle mangea rapidement le midi, puis appela sa meilleure amie pour une partie de shopping entre filles. Les trois amies se retrouvèrent au café de chez Santana, et commandèrent des boissons rafraichissantes avant de partir. Attablée, Quinn et Rachel parlaient de la robe qu'elles mettraient à leur mariage, quand la blonde leur apporta les boissons. Santana ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire éclatant, que la blonde lui retourna. Quand elle partit, Quinn fixa Santana.

**_Tu compte lui parler quand ?**

**_Hein ? De qui ? Quoi ?**

**_La serveuse ! Tu compte lui parler quand ? **

Santana la fusilla du regard, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Aucunes ne remarquèrent que Rachel s'était eclipsé pour parler à la serveuse. À peine l'eut-elle accostée que Santana la vit.

Les joues de la latina prirent une teinte pâle alors qu'elle appelait fortement la future femme de son amie. La diva ajouta quelque chose à l'oreille de la serveuse, qui fixa Santana avec un petit sourire énigmatique. Cette dernière rougit aussitôt et baissa la tête vers son verre de limonade. Rachel prit place aux côté de Quinn, et lui murmura à l'oreille. La blonde éclata de rire. Santana termina rapidement son verre, posa la monnaie sur la table et se leva, le visage incadescent. Elle sortit du café et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça quand elle voyait la blonde. Elle ne la connaissait même pas, ne lui avait jamais parler, si ce n'est pour commander un café ou une limonade. Elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être un problème, mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet en voyant ses deux amies sortir du café, mains dans la mains, rigolant.

Le soir arriva plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Alors qu'elle se préparait, elle reçut un message. L'ouvrant, elle vit que c'était Brittany.

_*Je te préviens juste qu'à ton arrivée, il y auras mon meilleur ami de présent pour vérifier que tu es bien là... désolé. B.*_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler et répondit.

_*Pas de problèmes. Ne t'excuses pas, c'est pas bien grave. S.*_

Elle posa son téléphone sur son lit et passa à la salle de bain. Après une douche bouillante, elle s'habilla et vit son téléphone vibrer.

_ *Je m'excuses quand même :p. Au fait, tu pourrait prendre des pizzas pour ce soir ? Je te rembourserais quand tu arrive. Chorizo, poivrons avec doubles rations de fromage pour moi. Merciiii :)*_

La latina haussa les sourcils, légèrement amusée._  
_

_*Désolé, prenais ma douche. Aucuns soucis pour les pizzas :) t'as pas peur des calories avec tout ce fromage ?*_

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

_*Nope, j'fais beaucoup de sport qui me permet de garder la ligne. Et je pratique la danse, donc j'ai pas de soucis à me faire :D*_

Santana sourit. Une danseuse, comme elle.

_*Je pars de chez moi. J'habites pas très loin de chez toi. Le temps de prendre les pizzas et j'arrive.*_

_*Ok, à tout à l'heure alors :D*_

Santana rigola et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle se chaussa, prit son sac et sortit de son appartement. Elle se dirigea vers la pizzeria la plus proche de chez elle, commanda les pizzas et repartie en direction de chez Brittany. Arrivée devant la porte de chez celle qu'elle devait garder pour la soirée, elle toqua deux coups distinct comme elle en avait l'habitude, et attendit. Des pas légers retentirent. Le verrou fut tiré. La porte bougea. Tout ce déroula comme au ralentis. Santana faillit laisser tomber ses boîtes de pizza en reconnaissant la blonde du café. Mais la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut : _"Elle s'appelle donc Brittany !"__  
_

**_- Brittana/HeYa - Faberry/Achele -_**

**_Déjà la fin du chapitre, oui. J'espère que j'ai pas été trop sadique sur la fin ;)_**

**_On se revoit au prochain chapitre !_**

**_*DaarkBlondiie*_**


End file.
